Forgiveness
by AmeliaMalfoy19
Summary: When Hermione and Draco are forced to share a living space for a year, will they be able to overcome the obstacles placed in their way and move on from the past? Or will past mistakes way heavily on their minds causing them to remain enemies forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is the first part to the story I am currently working on, hope you enjoy! R&R please. I will hopefully be updating on a regular basis. If its taking too long feel free to message me :)**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own anything related to the Harry Potter series.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

McGonagall looked down at the two students sat in her office, her lips pursed as they continued to bicker incessantly, why Dumbledore had appointed these two to be Head students together was beyond her.

From all of her 6 years of teaching them, she knew perfectly well that these two students would never get along. If they weren't fighting they were spitting harsh words at each other, and on the rare occasion that they were doing neither of these they were glaring at each other with such loathing that the saying "If looks could kill" always came to mind. Sighing she sat back in her chair and massaged her temples, this year was going to be a long one.

Finally having enough of the hateful words being carelessly flung around her office, she rose from her chair and cleared her throat. This turned out to do nothing, as the two people in front of her continued on verbally sparing. Sucking in a breath, she raised her voice:

"That is quite enough!" Both students fell silent with shocked as she raised her voice over their words. She glared at both in turn, disappointment showing on her face, while inside she sighed with relief as silence descended on the room.

"I will not have you two bickering like first years! You are to be the Heads of the School for Merlin's sake and should be setting an example to the rest of the students; I am disappointed in the both of you that you cannot accept this wonderful title of Head Student without fighting! I will not stand for it, do you understand?"

After receiving nods of approval she sat slowly back into her chair and paused before continuing on in softer tones, now that she no longer needed to shout over the two of them.

"Now, your duties will be to oversee prefect meetings and set up a router for patrols. You both must do at least one patrol a week, and it must be done together, do not interrupt Mr Malfoy!"

McGonagall stared hard at the young Malfoy boy as he slumped back into his seat, shooting a glare in the direction of the chair next to him.

"If one of you does not comply with this rule, you both shall receive a detention with me-"

"Excuse me Professor, but you said that we will both get a detention if one of us doesn't comply?"

Shaking her head slightly, McGonagall had to suppress a groan of irritation, trust one of her star pupils to comment on that little tit bit of information and question it.

"That is quite right Miss Granger, if one of you fails to turn up to do rounds for no legitimate reason you will both be given detention due to the fact that you are both responsible for doing said round. If one does not turn up it is the others responsibility to go find the other and make them do the rounds. Understood? Now as I was saying, you will also be responsible for helping to arrange Hogsmead visits and organising balls, aswel as incorporating your previous job as prefect of making sure that the school rules are upheld and those who fail to do so are disciplined accordingly. If there are no questions you may return to your rooms."

She watched as Hermione opened her mouth, no doubt to question where there rooms were, and before the girl could get any of the words out she wordlessly handed over a sheet of paper with the directions to where their new living quarters would be.

The Head Girl closed her mouth quickly and mumbled a "Thank you" before all but flying out the room; the Head Boy had already been long gone, not staying in her office any longer than what was required of him.

Once the students had left her office, McGonagall rose from her desk and made her way through a door to the right into her personal living quarters. She fixed herself a steaming cup of tea and settled into her cosy armchair by the fire.

It wasn't even the first day of classes, yet she was already exhausted. She had never been more grateful that the Hogwarts year had started on a Friday, meaning she had a full two day weekend in which she could relax without having to deal with teaching little snot nosed first and second years, or the bored faced fifth and sixth years, and don't get her started on the seventh years, who in just under a year would be taking their NEWT's and Graduating from the walls of Hogwarts.

She sighed yet again before reaching out for a pad of parchment and quill and set out to organise her first week of lesson plans. An hour or so later with her plans complete and safely stored at her desk, she sort out a book from her personal store and settled in for a relaxing weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys again, here's the second instalment. In future I might not upload a couple of chapters at a time, it's all up to how much I get completed but hopefully by tomorrow I should have uploaded the third chappie ready for you lot to read. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope still not mine, even after those couple of hours since my last upload :(

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Hermione Granger could not believe it. Upon receiving her Head Girls badge she had been over the moon with happiness. Her parents had congratulated her when she had tipped it from the envelope holding her letter. Harry and Ron had done the exact same and along with the Weasley's, they had throw a mini party just for her.

All the happiness had faded once she had stepped foot inside Professor McGonagall's office and caught sight of that very familiar platinum blonde hair peeking out over the top of a chair in front of the Professors desk. She had tried to tell herself it could be someone else, why would they pick _Malfoy_ for Head boy?

Rounding the chair though she came face to face with the very boy she had loathed since she set foot in Hogwarts; Draco Malfoy. There he had sat looking all smug but just like her happiness it vanished upon seeing her standing by the side of his chair.

Everything had escalated from there really, she said a few choice words and Malfoy had retorted. From then it became a battle of words, she even got so caught up in the scrap that she totally forgot all about the poor Professor who sat wearily behind her desk, watching words being flung between her two students like a tennis match.

Though she instantly remembered as soon as McGonagall had raised her voice to reprimand them. Hermione had never felt more ashamed than she did in that moment, to hear the clear disapproval in her Head of House's voice made her feel instantly guilty; she had just wanted to disappear into the cushions on the chair.

Now she was seething as she marched along side Malfoy towards their shared dormitory, another fact which Hermione had been originally happy about.

Being able to have a place to call hers and privately study and enjoy a quite time reading away from her friends new found romantic relationships, but it was now tainted with the fact it would be shared with Malfoy.

She would not get that quite time she longed for without being shut in her room and she doubted very much that she would get much studying done with him there annoying her. She groaned.

Before they had left McGonagall's office she had given them a scrap of paper with the directions to where their dorm was, but so far it had just been a lot of corners and stairs.

She vaguely remembered when Percy had been Head Boy, that when first given the directions he and the Head Girl had to walk almost around the whole of Hogwarts before coming across the entrance, which he had told Harry, Ron and her, had turn out to be relatively close to the Great Hall.

Hermione had half a mind to go straight back to McGonagall and demand for a more direct route when Malfoy stopped in front of a portrait up ahead, for she had been lagging behind.

She quickened her steps, coming to a halt beside Malfoy and joining him in looking up at the magnificent portrait. She could have sworn she had seen it before, and when she glanced around and took note on where they were she soon figured out why it was familiar to her.

They were down near the dungeons, and she would pass this portrait everyday on her journey to Potions and DADA with Harry and Ron.

The portrait was painted in deep, rich colours; reds, gold's, blacks, blue, and greens. It depicted a grand staircase, leading up to a wide balcony, tapestries lined the walls each with a house crests upon them and on the far wall of the balcony one tapestry hung alone, and this had the Hogwarts crest on.

Stood at the base of the stairs was a young man with dark brown hair that just brushed his shoulders and deep piercing blue eyes, he flashed a small smile in their direction before turning his gaze to the top of the stairs.

Now when Hermione looked, there at the top of the stairs beginning her decent was a beautiful young woman, she had golden curls, that stopped midway down her back and bright blue eyes that twinkled in the light from the chandelier high above them.


End file.
